devine
by Lord of the Fluff Bunnies
Summary: this has to do with vampires. Lynn was suddenly taken from everthing she knew in the human world. and thrust into the demon world. turned into a vampire and with no where else to go, what will she do? has nothing to do with twilight besides vampires!


Hey people,

Hey people,

Thanks for looking into my story. I know it has nothing to do with twilight; the only thing related to twilight is vampires.

This is the first time I have written a story in a long time, so please give me some slack. Ill try to update frequently, but my life on the computer depends on my grades. So I am sorry if I disappear for a while.

Without further ado, here it the story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Italy 1722

She couldn't breath. The pain was spreading. Her heart slowing down, her head fogged over, never noticing the pair of cold arms lifting her protesting body. Her head lolled back, eyes weakly fluttering side to side, trying to recognize her surroundings. The man carrying her shifted her body. Her head landing on his shoulder, as he whispered in her ear, "sleeps Lynn, sleep." Lynn's mind protested, but her body was to weak to deny the command.

The man looked down as Lynn's eyes flickered closed. Her tense body relaxed, as she succumbed to sleep. His eyes softened the slightest bit as a pained expression filled her face. "I'm sorry little one," he thought. "But you are my chosen, and there is little I can do to change that."

The wind blew Lynn and her captor's hair, ruffling their clothes making a flapping noise, almost like wings. His feet touched down on the passing rooftops, before soundlessly leaping off and onto the next house. His form blended into the shadows, covering all traces that he and the girl were ever there. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes once more he looked down. "Soon little one, soon." His whisper flew with the wind, gently flowing into her ears making her shift slightly in her slumber.

Lynn's eyes shifted behind her eyelids. Her hand clenching the silken sheets beneath her. Turning to her side she winced. Her mind barely recognizing the pain she knew was there. The sun filled her eyes making her eyelids turn red. Her face flushed as the sun cast its warm raise upon her. A feather light feeling brushed her cheek, traveling to her jaw, and then tracing her lips. Warm breath tickled her ear, a deep mellow voice gently whispered in her ear.

"Time to wake little one." It voiced.

The fog that clouded Lynn's mind slowly cleared to the point where she was aware of whom and where she was. Her eyes snapped open as her body lurched forward. The same haze from before returned, blinding her for mere seconds. After her eyes readjusted she took in the foreign place she was being held.

Deep red walls surrounded her on all sides. Reminding her of coppery blood. The four-poster bed was a deep mahogany; roses were carved into the thick wood. Black sheer drapes framed the windows, slightly blowing in the wind. Looking down she felt the black silken sheets underneath her. Red pillows supported her back. The floor was covered in a mahogany wood, slightly darker than the bed. There was a mahogany dresser and desk to her right and a dark wood door to her left.

A slight movement to her right called her attention, slowly turning her head her eyes rested on the still form of her captor. She sucked in a breath at his unusual beauty. It seemed almost inhuman. Long black hair reached the small of his back; his bangs framed his heart shaped face. Slanted green eyes stared back underneath thick eyelashes. A black shirt hugged his toned body; he was lean, but not lanky. While his legs were covered in tights she could see his sculpted legs. Lynn snapped her head up to look in his eyes when she heard him chuckle quietly to himself. Looking into his eyes, she could plainly see the amusement showing through his half lidded eyes. She parted her lips.

"wh…who are you?" her voice wavered.

The man chuckled once again. Standing up he sat at the edge of the bed. He smiled slightly, eyes glowing in the dim moonlight. "I am Ian and I will be your creator." He reached a hand out to stroke her cheek, silently wondering if it was as soft as it appeared to be. But before he could touch her she flinched back. Quickly scooting back and away from his touch. Ian chuckled at this.

"Don't worry my love, soon you will be begging for me to touch you, fill you in every possible way." His voice lowered to a husky baritone.

Lynn's eyes widened, a silent gasp escaping her parted lips. Ian reached out again, Lynn once again pushing herself away from his grasp. He didn't chuckle this time, instead a slight frown marred his features.

"If I wish to touch you, I will. You no longer have a say in the matter." Her eyes teared.

"Why are you doing this?"

Before she could react he was behind her, his arms held her tightly against his chest, his hands holding her hands immobile. Lynn's eyes widened while she lurched forward trying -in vain- to free herself from Ian's inhuman strength. His arms tightened even more, lowering his head next to her ear his voice rumbled.

"Because," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her ears. "You are my chosen." Without a sound, he pulled her head to the side, moved the clothing from her neck, and drank.

**Haha, cliffy time. Lol.**

**Please tell me if you liked it or not. I'm not very confident in my work, and praise will definitely make my updating go faster. So please review. **


End file.
